Shannon Chan-Kent
Shannon Chan-Kent (born September 23, 1988) is a Canadian dancer, singer and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *16 Hudson (2018) - Mrs. Wu *Being Ian (2005-2008) - Grace, Nurse Bradley (ep49), Student#2 (ep45), Student#8 (ep38), Additional Voices *Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot (2007) - Additional Voices *Chuck's Choice (2017) - Additional Voices *Corner Gas: Animated (2018) - 60's Girl #1 (ep7), Alison (ep12), Bu Hu, Lin *Disney Pucca (2006-2008) - Additional Voices *Dr. Dimensionpants (2014-2015) - Rebecca Stella *Kong: King of the Apes (2016) - Additional Voices *Maryōku yummy (2010) - Additional Voices *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2016) - Pinkie Pie (Singing Voice) *Sabrina's Secret Life (2003) - Additional Voices *Slugterra (2012-2016) - Beatrice String/'Trixie', Female (ep19), Female Buyer (ep10), Female Buyer (ep17), Female Decorator (ep44), Hoshi (ep41), Old Woman (ep19), Townswoman (ep41), Trini (ep34), Women (ep37) *Super Dinosaur (2018-2019) - Erica Kingston, Erin Kingston *Superbook (2011-2013) - Joy Pepper *The Deep (2015) - Jess Gorman (ep6) *Voltron Force (2011-2012) - Larmina 'Animation - Dubbing' *LoliRock (2016) - Gina (ep3) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale (2010) - Delphine *Barbie: Princess Charm School (2011) - Princess Isla *Barbie: Video Game Hero (2017) - Maia, Renee *Barbie & Her Sisters in a Pony Tale (2013) - Marie *Barbie in A Christmas Carol (2008) - Ann, Nan *Barbie in A Mermaid Tale (2010) - Deandra *Care Bears: Share Bear Shines (2010) - Additional Voices *Care Bears: The Giving Festival (2010) - Additional Voices *Care Bears: To the Rescue (2010) - Additional Voices *Open Season: Scared Silly (2016) - Marcia, Rosie *Zhu Zhu Pets: Quest for Zhu (2011) - Pipsqueak 'Movies' *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) - Pinkie Pie (Singing Voice) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2014) - Pinkie Pie (Singing Voice) 'Shorts' *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu: Wu's Teas (2017) - Customer, Robot Manager 'TV Specials' *Barbie: Dolphin Magic (2017) - Isla *Ghost Patrol (2016) - Harper Avery, Aunt Lulabell *My Fair Madeline (2002) - Chloe *My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever (2018) - Pinkie Pie (Singing Voice) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship (2018) - Wallflower Blush, Pinkie Pie (Singing Voice) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (2015) - Lemon Tart, Pinkie Pie (Singing Voice) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (2016) - Pinkie Pie (Singing Voice) *My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip (2019) - Pinkie Pie (Singing Voice) *Slugterra: Eastern Caverns (2015) - Beatrice String/'Trixie', Flower, Outlaw Girl *Slugterra: Ghoul from Beyond (2014) - Beatrice String/'Trixie' *Slugterra: Into the Shadows (2016) - Beatrice String/'Trixie' *Slugterra: Return of the Elementals (2014) - Beatrice String/'Trixie' *Slugterra: Slug Fu Showdown (2015) - Beatrice String/'Trixie', Sally, Shorty 'Web Animation' *White Ninja (2015) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Death Note (2008-2009) - Misa Amane *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2008-2009) - Christina Sierra 'Movies - Dubbing' *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer (2011) - Christina Sierra 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Lagoon: Roberta's Blood Trail (2013) - Fabiola Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Puzzle Fighter (2017) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (50) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (5) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2019. Category:Canadian Voice Actors